


Caught

by RedLeaderfic



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood Drinking, Community: wrestlingkink, M/M, Making Good Choices, Mild Sexual Content, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/pseuds/RedLeaderfic
Summary: ...said the spider to the flyAn emotionally reeling Dominik Dijakovic walks right into Damian's web.
Relationships: Damian Priest/Dominik Dijakovic, implied Keith Lee/Dominik Dijakovic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: The Wrestling Kink Meme kicks out at 2!





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme fill for a prompt asking for Vampire!Damian, because _obviously_ he is. Set ~some time after poor Dijakovic tries to save Keith Lee from getting kneecapped by Damian and gets dropped for his troubles.
> 
> Also posted here:https://wrestlingkink2.dreamwidth.org/423.html?thread=727975#cmt727975

They always came to him in the end. 

After so long he could tell at a glance the ones who would eventually break down, could smell it on them. Let others hunt and wear themselves out in the process; why go through all that risk when just a subtle push here, a rumor whispered into the right ear there and they would come to come right to him? Damian felt a little sorry for all the sad hungry bloodsuckers who would never know how satisfying it was to have your prey bare their throat of their own accord.

The PC was quiet, the last of the trainers and production crew finishing up and leaving hours ago. Damian loved this time of night; his senses were never fuller, the thirst in the back of his throat sharp and keen in that way that almost made him feel alive. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall, picking out the one solitary heartbeat on the other side of the building. He folded his hands behind his head, smiling as he heard the distant footsteps begin to approach. 

Once Dijakovic finally got the nerve to approach him Damian let him loom over him in silence for a while. Let him sweat. It would add a little spice to the taste. “Something I can do for you?” he finally said, making sure to sound bored.

“I, um....” Dijakovic’s heart rate jumped and Damian had a hard time keeping his poker face. He always did like when they started out nervous. “You’re here late.”

As much fun as watching Dijakovic squirm was Damian did have other plans for tonight. “C’mon, out with it,” he said, making the words coaxing.

Dijakovic crossed his arms then uncrossed them, staring at the floor for a few seconds before letting out a breath. “Dream told me you might....” He cut himself off, shaking his head. “I don’t believe I’m saying this.”

This time Damian did let himself smile. The Velveteen Dream may be strictly off limits but the kid still had his uses, any juicy thing he heard would be all over the locker room before the bell rang on the next match. “Did he now.” He stretched his arms over his head. “What did he say?” Dijakovic couldn’t seem to bring himself to say the words out loud, but Damian didn’t expect him to. It usually took time. “How’s your knee?”

Dijakovic snarled and Damian felt himself get a little hard at how good Dijakovic’s blood smelled all flushed to the surface like this. Damian jumped to his feet, in Dijakovic’s face much, much faster than should have been possible. Dijakovic visibly startled but only took one step back, which Damian had to give some grudging credit for. “You should be thanking me,” he said, standing close enough to feel Dijakovic’s just this side of panicked breathing. “If I hadn’t gotten myself involved you would never know where you really stand. Would you.” Dijakovic flushed again, from embarrassment this time, and oh, Damian was going to try to make this last as long as he could. “I get it,” he said, leaning in close to talk into Dijakovic’s ear. “All that ‘fight forever’ talk from Lee, you really bought into it. Thought there was a real connection there, didn’t you?” Dijakovic turned his face away. “Yeah, you did. But him, he turned on you without blinking. You know why?” Damian saw his jaw clench. “He was so sure you could hit him from behind because if the positions were reversed he would have no problem doing the same to you.”

“ _Enough_ ”

Dijakovic was trembling, just a little bit. Just enough to whet Damian’s appetite. “Say what you want.”

Dijakovic swallowed hard. “Dream said you….” He breathed through his teeth and Damian always did like watching this. “That there were things you could do.”

“There are _many_ things I can do,” Damian said, laughing. “The questions is, what did you come here for me to do?”

“I can’t focus,” Dijakovic said. “I keep….” He shook his head again. “You’re right. I did think that maybe….” It was delicious that even now Dijakovic couldn’t make himself say it. “But all I want now is that title. And I can’t win it like this.”

“And that has what to do with me?” Damian said with his least convincing mock innocence.

Dijakovic closed his eyes. “Dream said you could make all of that go away.”

“I can. For a while, anyway.” When Dijakovic looked at him again there was something so cold and bright and desperate in his eyes that it was all Damian could do to control himself. He stepped forward and was glad to see Dijakovic step back without seeming to realize it, then did it again, until Dijakovic’s back was against the wall. “You must really need this to come to me, knowing how much I want that title, too.” Dijakovic’s jaw clenched again and Damian put up one hand to calm him. “Relax. I don’t care which one of you I win it from.”

“Well I _do_ care who I win it from,” Dijakovic said, that snarl back in his voice.

“I see that. I see that. So you’re sure, then?” Dijakovic nodded quickly, too quickly, They always nodded too quickly. “Good.”

He leaned forward and touched his lips to Dijakovic’s neck, right over the pulse point. Dijakovic tried to flinch away. “Do you want to do this or not?”

Dijakovic took a deep, shaky breath and forced himself to hold still. Damian listened to his racing heartbeat for a few anticipatory seconds, then he kissed Dijakovic’s neck again, tasting all the sharp fear and old, bitter rage on his skin. He sucked on that pulse point, feeling each heartbeat against his tongue. He brushed his fingertips against Dijakovic’s thigh, the muscles twitching just at that light contact, then he pressed Dijakovic tight against the wall, his own thigh between Dijakovic’s legs. Dijakovic made a sound high in his throat that Damian felt all the way down to his fingertips; his mind flooded with all the things he could do with Dominik Dijakovic but he grabbed back control at the very last instant. Draining him completely tonight would be a waste and he was experienced enough to know how good the build up to that would be.

Once he was sure his self control wouldn’t slip again Damian pulled Dijakovic’s head back by his hair, just enough so that Dijakovic could see his exposed fangs and Damian could savor that instant of fear, then he sank his teeth into Dijakovic’s neck. Dijakovic gasped, his body instinctively trying to jerk away. Damian held him still and before long the weak struggling ceased. Damian drank down that first gout of blood and Dijakovic’s whole body shuddered. He clung onto Damian like he was drowning, his breathing rough and rasping. Damian licked the blood trickling from the bite and Dijakovic moaned, his lips moving but no words coming out. When he drank again Damian let himself get lost in the sensations: his fangs sinking back into the vein and the hot, copper tang of the blood; the mingled adrenaline and endorphins as Dijakovic’s body began to slide into shock. His legs buckled and Damian pressed him tighter against the wall, grinding now. Dijakovic shivered hard, moaning with each breath; Damian tasted the moment that strong will crumbled and felt it rush through him. The pain and confusion and betrayal Dijakovic had been forcing down since that botched rescue attempt flooded out, sweetening the blood ahead of the endorphin rush as Dijakovic climaxed. 

Damian felt Dijakovic’s breath start to rattle. He’d gotten closer to the edge than he’d meant to and pulled back, letting out a sigh of regret. Dijakovic collapsed and Damian cradled his head to hold him up. “Easy, easy,” he said, trying to get Dijakovic’s eyes to focus. “See? Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Dijakovic gasped for a few seconds, clinging in a way Damian knew his pride would never have allowed just a half hour earlier. “Cold,” he murmured, shaking hard. “It’s cold.”

“Yeah, that’s the blood loss. You’ll sleep it off, it’ll be fine.” Damian grabbed Dijakovic’s chin, shocking him back to something close to awareness. “How do you feel?”

“I don’t…what?”

Damian smiled. This was actually much faster than they usually came around, he and Dijakovic were going to have a lot of fun over the next few weeks. “I mean, how do you feel about Keith Lee dumping you on your ass when you were only trying to help?”

Dijakovic’s brow furrowed as he worked that out, like he was tasting it. “Nothing,” he said, astonishment widening his eyes. “I don’t feel a damn thing about Keith Lee.”

“Good. I have a reputation to keep up after all.”

“How long will this last?”

Damian pursed his lips. “A bit. First time always wears off a little fast. Gotta build up the tolerance.” Damian kissed him, making sure Dijakovic could taste his own blood, chuckling deep in his throat when Dijakovic helplessly chased it. “You need another hit, you know where to find me.” Dijakovic nodded and Damian stepped back; it was a close thing but Dijakovic managed to stay on his feet, one hand braced against the wall and the other pressed to his bloody neck. “That’ll be gone by morning, don’t worry.”

Dijakovic nodded again and pushed off from the wall, swaying but still upright. Damian watched him make slow progress down the hall, already visibly trying to repress everything that had just happened. He wondered if Dijakovic would have the sense to call for a car instead of trying to drive but really who cared, that wasn’t his problem. Damian slumped against the wall and let out a shaky breath, exhilaration still under his skin like electricity. It had been a while. Too long.

He caught Dijakovic glance at him over his shoulder. Damian could tell he was already resolving to himself that he would never do this again. He would use this window to beat Keith Lee and get that title and then he would have everything he needed.

Damian drummed his fingers against the wall and smiled as he felt his fangs begin to recede. They always told themselves that.

And then they always, always came back.


End file.
